Abracadabra Magical Spell
is a song on DearDream's second mini album Catch Your Yell!!. It is sung by Itsuki Katagiri and Chizuru Sawamura. Its full version was released on April 26th, 2017. Tracklist # BIRDCAGE ~Birdcage of Desire~ # WONDERLAND HEART # BEST☆★PARTNER # Abracadabra Magical Spell # White Pavement # Let as many smiles bloom as much as the number of thank yous Lyrics Full Ver. |-|Romaji= BABY BABY oide yo odocchao MAYBE MAYBE amai okashi wa dou？ BABY BABY tanoshii kimochi wa sou MAYBE MAYBE tsunagaru ABRACADABRA DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG Mahou no jumon Kumotta kao shite itemo Genki geeji wa ne modoranai Koe ni dashite zenbu dashite Sukkiri shi chaimasho Kanashii koto tsudzuitanara Ureshii koto ga mousuguda yo Saa OPEN YOUR HEART BABY BABY oide yo odocchao MAYBE MAYBE atsui soup wa dou？ BABY BABY tanoshii kimochi wa sou MAYBE MAYBE tsunagaru ABRACADABRA DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG Mahou no jumon Taiyou mitaina egao wa sa Shirazu to shiawase chaaji suru Kokoro misete zenbu misete Kimi rashiku arimasho Mitai keshiki souzou shite Issho ni ikou hazuminagara Saa OPEN YOUR EYES BABY BABY tama ni tsumazuku no wa MAYBE MAYBE kitto shirendakara BABY BABY nori koeta sakini wa MAYBE MAYBE matteru sutekina sekai BABY BABY oide yo odocchao MAYBE MAYBE amai okashi wa dou？ BABY BABY tanoshii kimochi wa sou MAYBE MAYBE tsutaete iketara ii ne DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG Jumon to naete ABRACADABRA |-|Kanji= BABY BABY　おいでよ踊っちゃお MAYBE MAYBE　甘いお菓子はどう？ BABY BABY　楽しい気持ちはそう MAYBE MAYBE　つながる ABRACADABRA DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG 魔法の呪文 曇った顔していても 元気ゲージはね　戻らない 声に出して　全部出して スッキリしちゃいましょ 悲しいこと続いたなら 嬉しいことがもうすぐだよ さあ OPEN YOUR HEART BABY BABY　おいでよ踊っちゃお MAYBE MAYBE　アツいスープはどう？ BABY BABY　楽しい気持ちはそう MAYBE MAYBE　繋がる ABRACADABRA DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG 魔法の呪文 太陽みたいな笑顔はさ 知らずと幸せチャージする 心みせて　全部みせて 君らしくありましょ 見たい景色　想像して 一緒に行こう弾みながら さあ OPEN YOUR EYES BABY BABY　たまにつまずくのは MAYBE MAYBE　きっと試練だから BABY BABY　乗り越えた先には MAYBE MAYBE　待ってる素敵な世界 BABY BABY　おいでよ踊っちゃお MAYBE MAYBE　甘いお菓子はどう？ BABY BABY　楽しい気持ちをそう MAYBE MAYBE　伝えていけたらいいね DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG 呪文となえて ABRACADABRA |-|English= BABY BABY come here, let’s dance MAYBE MAYBE you’ll come for some sweet treats? BABY BABY come on, let’s have some fun MAYBE MAYBE our hearts will connect ABRACADABRA DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG A magical spell Even if you’re feeling gloomy And your happiness gauge won’t fill back up, Let’s let our voices out, let everything out And we’ll eventually feel refreshed If the sad things continue, just remember That happy times will soon come Now, OPEN YOUR HEART BABY BABY come on, let’s dance MAYBE MAYBE a hot soup will do? BABY BABY come on, let’s have some fun MAYBE MAYBE our hearts will connect ABRACADABRA DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG A magical spell A smile as radiant as the sun will Surely raise your happiness Show your heart, your everything Show them the real you Imagine the view you want to see And let’s go see it while we skip Now, OPEN YOUR EYES BABY BABY sometimes you’ll trip MAYBE MAYBE it’s just a trial BABY BABY if we continue along MAYBE MAYBE a bright, new world will be waiting for us BABY BABY come here, let’s dance MAYBE MAYBE you’ll come for some sweet treats? BABY BABY come on, let’s have some fun MAYBE MAYBE it’ll be DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DONG DING-DONG Until the magic spell disappears ABRACADABRA Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Category:Songs Category:Music